The Love Affair
by vivian.1200
Summary: Accompanies My Prince will never come, but you don't have to read it. A penguin named Ruby comes to the zoo, and she's pregnant. She also states that Skipper is the father; Meanwhile Kowalski applies for divorce, and Tom helps her. Can Skipper and Kowalski's marriage outlast this problem? Kipper, Prico, Julian/oc, Mort/OC, and one-sided Savio/Kowalski! XD


V: Well I made this as a side story 2 months ago…. So I decided to finally publish it….

Summary of the characters: In case some of you have no clue how this starts…. Kowalski is a girl, and is princess of Antarctica. Skipper is married to Kowalski, and is applying to be prince of Antarctica. Tom is Kowalski's father, who absolutely hates Skipper, and also is king of Antarctica. Cassie is Kowalski's mother, and has no enemies except for one who will be named in another story. Dillon who doesn't appear till the last two chapters is a merchant that Skipper bought his ring he gave to Kowalski. Brady is Kowalski's brother who is a doctor. VJ is Skipper and Kowalski's first daughter who has most of Skipper's traits; except she's nice and she is a hippie. Jacob is their second born, and their only son; he received most traits from Kowalski, and his most used phase is "I Hate You!" which is directed to Skipper. Violet is their third child, and very violent daughter. Zane is Rico and Private's mixed up son. April is Kowalski and Skipper's daughter who learns the hardest words in a matter of seconds. Adam is the suicidal adopted son of Private and Rico. Snow is Julian's wife, and mother to Taylor. Taylor is VJ's love muffin. And finally Kowalski is currently pregnant during this story…. Again….

~ For more on this story refer to My Prince will never come!

Chapter 1: Mom and Dad are visiting!

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Kowalski opened her eyes to the dim light of the room imitating from the small human-like windows. She sighed as she sat up on bed, and then she turned on the light, and stood up. She went into their bathroom, and began her morning routine while Skipper as well started to wake up slowly. He stood up from his and Kowalski's shared bed, and stretched. "Good morning Skipper" he heard Kowalski call from the bathroom. "Good morning Muffin" Skipper said back. He heard Kowalski's slight giggle from the closed door. "You always know what to say to a girl…" Kowalski said while still lightly giggling.

"It's a thing us men have to learn baby" Skipper said as made the bed quickly. Kowalski stepped out of the bathroom, and said- "I think we have some time before the kids wake up". "True that, but it's still not much when it comes to April" Skipper said with a grin. "So what do you want for breakfast?" Kowalski asked. "Um how about the usually fish coffee with a side of tuna" Skipper answered while exiting their room. "Okay then… you're never fun when it comes to eating…" Kowalski said with a bored tone. "What is that suppose to mean?" Skipper asked.

"Can't you try something new… like the fun bad boys?" Kowalski exclaimed. "What? Bad boys are not fun; they're dangerous!" Skipper said angrily. "You're boring!" Kowalski pouted while pouring some coffee into a cup. Kowalski yelped as Skipper tackled her to the ground. "Boring huh I'll show you I'm not boring" Skipper said as he kissed her. Once he came off she had a big smile. "I missed those kisses…" she said.

"Me too…" Skipper said with a grin. Kowalski pushed Skipper off with a playful attitude, and then she ran out of the kitchen and down the hall. Skipper laughed as he stood up, and shouted- "I'm gonna catch you!" while running after her. "You can try big boy!" Kowalski called back. They continued to chase each other down the hallway and through the kitchen till they heard a yawn.

Kowalski turned, and saw their second youngest daughter looking up at them. "Mom and Dad's still do have fun!" she said with a laugh. "Never thought that would happen…" Violet said as an after comment. "Violet just cause someone's not a teenage doesn't mean they don't have fun" Skipper said while putting a flipper around Kowalski's shoulders.

"Okay sure, but what's for breakfast?" Violet asked. Then Kowalski's expression changed as she said- "Breakfast!". She ran into the kitchen as the frying pan started sizzling a lot. She quickly turned off the burner, and took the hot pan off the stove. She then took the tuna out of the pan while saying- "HOT!". She set it down onto the plate, and then set it, and the coffee down at Skipper's spot.

Skipper sat down at his spot, and then Violet sat down at hers. Kowalski went out into the hallway that led to the other rooms, and called- "Kids breakfast!". Three other doors opened, and VJ, Jacob, and April came into the kitchen. "I was in the middle of brushing my feathers Mom!" VJ said. "And I was curling my curly…" Jacob said while twirling his thin curly Q with his flipper tip. "You're always curling that thing!" Violet complained. "Don't call it that his name is Q!" Jacob complained. "Jacob why is your best friend the curly on your head?" April questioned.

"April you don't question your brother on his friends" Kowalski said while she placed all their breakfasts on the table. "Aww no fun Mommy!" April yelled. "April no yelling at the table" Skipper said while absentmindly drinking his fish coffee. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Kowalski got up to go to it.

She opened the door, and gasped. "Mom Dad!" she said as she hugged her mother and father. "What?!" Skipper said as he spilled the coffee on the floor. Violet looked at him curiously. "Grandpa and Grandma!" April yelled while running to them. "Hey dear we came for a family visit!" Cassie said with a smile as she patted Skipper's head….

V: dun dun dun! Surprise Cassie and Tom are going to be staying with Kowalski and Skipper! Oh dear what will Skipper do? P.S. Ruby comes in the next chapter!


End file.
